


A Touch Of ADD

by lovesamillionstories



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine Canigula Has ADHD, Gen, I think we as a fandom forget that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesamillionstories/pseuds/lovesamillionstories
Summary: Christine just needs to memorize her lines. That's it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Touch Of ADD

Christine should really be working on memorizing her lines. She bought a new set of highlighters just for that. They’re on her desk though and she’s in bed. She tells herself she’ll get up in a minute. She’ll get the script from her backpack after that. Or maybe before. She’ll figure it out in a minute. 

It’s quiet and Christine doesn’t like silence. It feels too boring. The boredom is driving her crazy already. She’s had her headphones on for a while, just forgot to play the music. She opens her music app. She’s got so many albums and playlists. She doesn’t know what to listen to. She plays a song. The song isn’t what she wants. She skips and then skips a few more times. She eventually just lets the music play even if she hasn’t found the right song. She could look for it but she can’t focus on reading.

She should get up soon. The music isn’t doing what she needs it to. She opens TikTok and scrolls through her for you page. There’s a video on something she cares about. It’s an issue that’s important and she should listen to what the person is saying. The intro is too long. She can’t focus. She scrolls without thinking. She feels bad, she should watch it even if it’s hard, it’s only a minute long. She tries to school back up and accidentally reloads the page. Never mind then, she can’t remember the username. So much for trying.

She only wanted to watch TikTok for a few minutes but it’s been half an hour. She’s thirsty and has been since she’s gotten home. She should get water. She scrolls to the next video and then the next one. Maybe she should make lemonade. The citrus squeezer is in the dishwasher. She started to unload it earlier. Then she went to her room to get something. She never went back to unloading it. Mom doesn’t like it when she does that. She should finish doing that. She needs to get her highlighters. But she’ll watch one more video.

Christine finishes the video. It must be like the tenth one but she doesn’t really know. She locks her phone and puts her headphones around her neck. She gets up and goes to her desk. The highlights have five colors. She doesn’t know which one to use. Maybe she should use them all but maybe she should use just one. But she doesn’t know which one.

She picks up her switch on her desk. She shouldn’t be playing it right now. She opens the game and goes into her house and changes her outfit. She puts the system back in sleep mode. She’ll use the pink highlighter or maybe the blue one

Christine decides she’ll use the green highlighter for now. She finishes adding leaves to the flower she’s drawn on her leg.

She walks into the kitchen. She doesn’t know why she’s here. She sees the half-empty dishwasher. She puts her headphones back on and puts on one of her playlists. She puts away the plates. She changes her song and changes it again. She finishes the dishwasher. It took her too long. She could have done it in five minutes if she hadn’t gotten so distracted.

She goes into the living room and grabs her script from her bag. She sits on the floor and opens TikTok. She’s bored. Nothing in the videos interests her. She puts her music back on.

She goes back up to her room after a bit. She had a good idea and had to write it down. It sounded better in her head though. She only wrote like twenty words. She wishes she had written more.

She sits on her bed with the script. She highlights her lines on the first few pages. She opens Instagram. She’ll just look at the stories. She scrolls through the explore page. Everything she sees is stupid. She should go back to her script. She replies to the group chat.

She needs to get back to the script. She accidentally highlights the wrong line. She feels dumb, she should have paid more attention.

It’s dinner time. She should get up. She’s not done with the script though. She needs to finish it first.

She’s too hungry to work so she gets up. She eats dinner. She should go back to her room. There’s a puzzle on the coffee table. She tries to work on the missing middle section. She can’t find the right piece. Maybe she lost it.

She goes back to her room. She scrolls through TikTok again. She needs to get back to her script.

Finally, she’s done. It’s eleven. This shouldn’t have taken her that long. This should be easier. At least it’s done, she’ll practice tomorrow though, it’s late. She realizes as she turns off the light to go to bed that she never made her lemonade.


End file.
